Rose Erlach
"Trust me, I'm a doctor." - Rose, lying about what she is to reassure someone. History Originally from Rike, Rose Erlach grew up in a rather abusive household. Her father, Pascal, was a drunkard who would abuse his own wife and daughters regularly. Her mother, Marie, was extremely religious, believing her god would save her by bringing destruction upon the horrible man she was forced to wed. Her younger sister, Abigail, was a shy and sweet girl. On account of her and her sister being injured almost everyday, Rose took to teaching herself first aid and treatments. She learned how to ease their physical pain, but her mental trauma was another story entirely. The horrors she endured would scar her mind forever. One fateful evening, after being beaten she found herself praying to Asmodeus as her mother would, when she was approached by a mysterious entity. She had no idea how this being got in, but she knew what it was: a devil; to her, a savior. It offered her something, a means of escaping from her hellish life. It gifted her a sword and branded a symbol upon her hand. It then informed her that with the blade she could kill the ones who caused her so much grief. She felt something inside her: an itch, a crave, a need. It was on that night that she found her calling. Under the darkness of midnight, she left town with blade in hand and the bodies of Pascal, Marie, and Abigail Erlach cold and in pieces. Rose found herself wandering across Egron under the guise of a travelling doctor, using her self-taught medical skills to aid in this guise. While under guise, she selects targets to kill, mainly weak travelers and defenseless merchants. Appearance When she was younger, she had black hair, however the stress and agony she went through growing up caused her hair to turn almost white. She has yellow eyes, and somewhat fair skin as well as an Asmodeus pentagram branded on the back of her right hand. She wears a somewhat short black dress with no sleeves, as well as thigh-high black socks and black boots along with black detached sleeves. Personality Rose often seems somewhat sultry, though that is just her ruse for luring people in so she can perform somewhat decent care while selecting her target(s) for the day. In truth, she is a cruel and conniving mad woman who loves the thrill of tearing through flesh with her blade. Though she tends to be solitary, she would not be opposed to allying herself with those her share similar ideals. Friends List your friends. Maybe tell why they are your friend. Enemies List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Aspirations Murder many people, maybe join a group of evildoers and bring about more evil. One goal of hers that she might never ever complete, but loves to contemplate is murdering King William Gerald. Gallery RoseErlachChild.jpg|Rose as a child RoseErlachMurderer.jpg|Rose after murdering her family __FORCETOC__ Category:Player Characters